Characters
The Famiglia (New York) * Luca Vitiello: Capo of the Famiglia * Aria (Scuderi) Vitiello: Wife of Luca Vitiello, accountant of the Famiglia * Matteo Vitiello: Consigliere and younger brother of Luca Vitiello * Gianna (Scuderi) Vitiello: Wife of Matteo Vitiello and younger sister to Aria Vitiello * Romero Cancio: Former bodyguard of Aria Vitiello, now Captain * Liliana (Scuderi) Cancio: Wife of Romero Cancio and younger sister to Aria and Gianna Vitiello * Sandro: Bodyguard of Aria and Gianna Vitiello * Cesare: Deceased. Luca's right hand * Marianna: Luca and Aria Vitiello's cook/housekeeper * Marianna's husband: Soldier of the Famiglia * Tamara Cancio: Romero Cancio's younger sister, attended college * Keira Cancio: Romero Cancio's younger sister * Cara (Barese) Trevisan: Wife of Growl (Ryan) Trevisan, left the Camorra for the Famiglia * Growl (Ryan) Trevisan: Former Enforcer of the Camorra, bastard son of Benedetto Falcone, now a member of the Famiglia * Talia Barese: left the Camorra for the Famiglia, younger sister of Cara Barese * Demetrio Vitiello: Famiglia soldier and bodyguard of Aria Vitiello, *Underboss of Washington DC * Adalberto Vitiello: Capo of the Sicilian Famiglia, Luca's great uncle * Alessandro Vitiello: Successor to Adalberto and soldier in Sicily, Italy *said to be taken in by Luca in TE * Livia Vitiello: Alessandro Vitiello's little sister, Sicilian Famiglia *said to be taken in by Luca in TE * Orfeo Rossi: Soldier of the Famiglia, Demetrio Vitiello's best friend * Cassio Moretti: Underboss of Philadelphia * Giulia (Rizzo) Moretti: Wife of Cassio Moretti * Orazio Aresco: former member of the Outfit and spy for the Famiglia, defected to the Famiglia and *Underboss of Boston, younger brother of Valentina Cavallaro * Salvatore Vitiello: Deceased. Former Capo of the Famiglia and father of Luca and Matteo Vitiello * Agnesia Vitiello: Salvatore's first wife and mother of Luca and Matteo. Deceased (committed suicide). * Egidia (Vitiello) Rizzo: Wife of Felix Rizzo and mother of Giulia Moretti * Felix Rizzo: Underboss of Baltimore and father of Giulia Moretti * Criminella (Vitiello): Luca's aunt, wife of Durant * Durant: Deceased. Underboss of Pittsburgh * Cosima: Criminella and Durant's daughter * Ermano Vitiello: Deceased. Traitor and former Underboss of Atlanta, father of Kiara Falcone * Gottardo Vitiello: Deceased. Traitor and former Underboss of Washington, father of Demetrio Vitiello, Angelo Vitiello (deceased), and another son (deceased) * Flavia (Vitiello) Barese: mother of Cara and Talia Barese, returned to the Famiglia from the Camorra * Nina Vitiello: stepmother of Luca and Matteo Vitiello * Marcella Vitiello: daughter of Luca and Aria Vitiello * Amo Vitiello: son of Luca and Aria Vitiello, future Capo of the Famiglia * Sara Cancio: daughter of Romero and Liliana Cancio * Daniele Moretti: son of Cassio Moretti and his (deceased) first wife * Simona Moretti: daughter of Cassio Moretti and his (deceased) first wife The Outfit (Chicago) * Dante Cavallaro: Capo of the Outfit * Valentina (Aresco) Cavallaro: Wife of Dante Cavallaro, hostess/event planner * Fiore Cavallaro: Retired Capo of the Camorra * Isotta Cavallaro: Fiore's wife and Dante and Ines' mother * Livia Aresco: Giovanni Aresco's wife and mother of Valentina Cavallaro and Orazio Aresco * Giovanni Aresco: Underboss of Chicago * Enzo: Bodyguard of Valentina Cavallaro * Taft: Bodyguard of Valentina Cavallaro * Zita: Dante and Valentina Cavallaro's cook * Gaby: Sold into sex slavery before becoming a cook/housekeeper for Dante Cavallaro * Bibiana Fabbri (Bonello): Valentina Cavallaro's cousin and best friend * Pietro Mione: Underboss of Minneapolis * Ines (Cavallaro) Mione: Wife of Pietro Mione, younger sister of Dante Cavallaro * Rocco Scuderi: Deceased. Former Consigliere and father of the Scuderi siblings * Ludevica Scuderi: Deceased (cancer). Mother of Aria, Gianna, Lily, and Fabiano Scuderi. 1st wife of Rocco Scuderi * Maria/Ramona (Brasci) Scuderi: 2nd wife of Rocco Scuderi, mother of Rocco Jr. and Riccardo Scuderi * Danilo Mancini: Underboss of Indianapolis * Samuel Mione: Soldier, future Underboss of Minneapolis * Sofia (Mione) *Mancini: youngest child of Pietro and Ines, arranged to marry Danilo Mancini * Emma Mancini: Danilo Mancini's little sister * Luisa Fabbri: Bibiana Fabbri's daughter * Rocco Scuderi Jr.: Rocco Scuderi and Maria/Ramona Scuderi's oldest son * Riccardo Scuderi: Rocco Scuderi and Maria/Ramona Scuderi's youngest son * Anna Cavallaro: Dante and Valentina Cavallaro's daughter * Leonas Cavallaro: Dante and Valentina Cavallaro's son, future Capo of the Outfit * Ornatella: Bibiana Fabbri's mother * Benito Brasci: Deceased. Captain and 1st husband of Liliana Cancio * Carla Cavallaro: Deceased (cancer). 1st wife of Dante Cavallaro * Antonio: Deceased. Former Outfit soldier and traitor. 1st husband of Valentina Cavallaro * Raffaele: Deceased. Former Outfit soldier and traitor * Umberto: Deceased. Former soldier and bodyguard to the Scuderi sisters * Leo: assistant manager of the casino The Camorra (Las Vegas) * Remo Falcone: Capo of the Camorra * Nino Falcone: Consigliere of the Camorra * Savio Falcone: Soldier of the Camorra * Adamo: Soldier of the Camorra * Fabiano Scuderi: Enforcer of the Camorra * Leona (Hall) Scuderi: Fabiano Scuderi's wife, studying to become a lawyer * Kiara (Vitiello) Falcone: Wife of Nino Falcone * Serafina (Mione) Falcone: Wife of Remo Falcone * Gemma (Bazzoli) Falcone: wife of Savio Falcone * Diego Bazzoli: Soldier and friend of Savio Falcone * Antonia "Toni": daughter of Roger (the owner of Roger's Arena) and Gemma's best friend * Daniele Bazzoli: Deceased. Soldier, restaurant owner, and father to Diego, Gemma, and Carlotta Bazzoli * Claudia Bazzoli: Daniele's widow and Diego, Gemma, and Carlotta's mother * Nonna: Deceased. Diego, Gemma, and Carlotta Bazzoli's grandmother * Nevio Falcone: son of Remo and Serafina Falcone, future Capo of the Camorra * Greta Falcone: daughter of Remo and Serafina Falcone * Alessio Falcone: oldest son of Nino and Kiara Falcone, heir to Nino Falcone (to become Consigliere) * Massimo Falcone: son of Nino and Kiara Falcone, younger brother to Alessio Falcone * Aurora Scuderi: daughter of Fabiano and Leona Scuderi * Carlotta Bazzoli: youngest child of Claudia and Daniele Bazzoli * C.J.: prostitute employed at the Sugar Trap * Eden: prostitute of the Camorra (employed at the Sugar Trap) after being given to Remo Falcone by Grigory to suffer, mother of DInara * Dinara: Eden's daughter, lives in Chicago * Stefano: Underboss of Kansas City, former romancer of the Camorra * Griffin: The Camorra's bookie * Melissa Hall: Prostitute/Drug addict and Leona Hall's mother * Roger: owner of Roger's Arena * Jerry: bartender at The Sugar Trap * Cheryl: works at Roger's Arena * Benedetto Falcone: Deceased. Former Capo of the Camorra and father of the Falcone siblings and Growl (Ryan) Trevisan * Nera Falcone (deceased): Benedetto's wife, mother of Remo, Nino, Savio, and Adamo Falcone, *killed in TB * Brando Barese: Deceased. Former financial advisor of Benedetto Falcone * Greg Hall: Deceased. Leona Hall's father and gambler * Michelangelo "Mick": Savio and Diego's friend, Gemma's ex-fiancee * Nestore Romano: Underboss and "Madman" of Los Angeles * Cristiano: Underboss of Reno Others * Grigory: Pahkan of the Bratva in Chicago * Grace Parker: daughter of NY senator, and Luca's former mistress * Senator Parker: NY Senator * Michael Parker: Senator Parker's son and Grace's brother * Corsican Union: mafia in Canada * Tartarus MC: MC in Texas * The Cartel * Jersey MC: Deceased. * Sergej: Deceased. Bratva member * Jegor: Deceased. Bratva member * Igor: Deceased. Bratva member * Vitali: Deceased. Bratva member